Llevando un ángel al infierno
by dilirxxi
Summary: Sakura Haruno, un ángel en la tierra lleva una vida relativamente normal hasta que Madara Uchiha un demonio corrompe su vida. ¿Qué camino elegirá Sakura y cuál Madara? El amor se interpondrá entre ellos y solo el tiempo dirá que pasará. EN HIATUS YA QUE EMPEZARON A OCURRIR ACONTECIMIENTOS CUANDO ESCRIBÍA ESTE TIPO DE HISTORIAS.
1. Chapter 1

En lo profundo de un bosque, cerca de una gran cascada se encontraba una joven muy bella de cabellos rosas y ojos esmeraldas, no aparentaba tener más de 20 años. Descansaba plácidamente sobre la hierba fresca, recargando su espalda en un árbol cerca de la orilla del río. Apunto de cerrar sus ojos para descansar por un momento sintió una presencia cerca de ella por lo que se levantó para ver quien se encontraba en aquel lugar. Nadie, no encontró a nadie. Después de buscar y no encontrar nada decidió meter sus pies al agua del río por un momento para descansarlos un poco cuando de pronto sintió de nuevo alguien que la observaba, inmediatamente ella se giró y encontró una figura masculina cerca de un árbol, recargaba su espalda a este y tenía los brazos cruzados. Ella saco sus pies del agua y se paró para decirle algo a aquel hombre quien al parecer no quitaba su vista de ella.

-Hola, disculpa pero ¿Quién eres?

No hubo respuesta alguna por parte del misterioso hombre por lo que ella decidió caminar hasta donde se encontraba y hablarle de frente. Mientras más se acercaba a él podía apreciar lo alto que era y el cabello tan largo que tenía. Cuando quedo enfrente de él pudo mirarlo más detalladamente, tenía una piel morena, un cuerpo muy bien formado podía ver a pesar de las ropas que traía puestas, y unos ojos tan negros y profundos que cualquiera se perdería en ellos.

-¿Eres de por aquí? Este lugar muy pocas personas lo conocen si no es que nadie, puedo preguntarte ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? ¿Estás perdido? Puedo ayudarte si deseas.

-No me interesa en lo absoluto tu ayuda.- Con una voz muy gruesa y sobretodo atractiva por fin hablo el misterioso hombre.

-Vaya, no hay por qué ser mal educado, solo quería ayudarte. En fin por lo que veo si no necesitas mi ayuda es porque estás aquí porque conocías del lugar ¿no? Me iré yo entonces.- Y la pelirrosa comenzó a marcharse de aquel lugar.

-Espera mocosa. No he decidido que te vayas aún.- Habló el hombre altaneramente.

La joven se giró con un gesto molesto en su cara.

-¿Cómo me has dicho? Discúlpame pero no soy ninguna mocosa, si deseas decirme algo que sea lo más pronto posible, tengo prisa.- Respondió la joven con voz molesta.

-Hmp. Tú, ¿Qué es ese collar que llevas contigo? ¿Dónde lo has conseguido?- Le preguntó el hombre de forma seca, al señalar el collar que tenía la joven en su cuello, un collar que a simple vista pareciera solo un cordón con un cristal colgando en medio como adorno.

-Ah, ¿Éste collar? Este… Fue un regalo de una persona muy querida para mí. ¿Por qué?

-No es un collar común. De hecho pienso que no deberías tenerlo. Dime quién te lo ha dado.

-¿Qué? Oye me estas molestando de verdad y no te diré- La joven fue interrumpida por el hombre.

-¿Quién te lo ha dado? No me hagas repetirlo otra vez.

-Quien me lo ha dado no está aquí… El ya no se encuentra con todos nosotros. Me debo ir, si me disculpas. Adiós.

-Hmp, dime tu nombre.

-¿Por qué debería decírtelo después de cómo me has hablado?

-Porque nos veremos en el futuro.

La joven pareció extrañarle aquel hombre, sentía dentro de ella que no debía confiar en él y alejarse lo más posible de él y rápido, pero otra parte de ella pensaba que era necesario saber más de él.

-Sakura. Sakura Haruno. ¿Y tú?

-Madara.

-Bien Madara, me tengo que ir. Me has entretenido mucho pero ya no puedo perder más tiempo, así que hasta luego.- Sakura se alejó de Madara y emprendió su camino a casa.

-Es una de ellos ¿Verdad Madara-kun?- Preguntó una mujer que apareció en seguida de Madara luego de que Sakura se fuera.

-Hmp. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Te dije que no quería que me siguieras.

-Jeje, lo siento Madara-kun, pero no pude aguantar la curiosidad y además –se acercó al oído de Madara- no podía esperar a que regresaras.

-Regresemos.- Contestó Madara tajante a la joven que estaba a su lado.

-¡Pero Madara!

-Momo ya he dicho.- Interrumpió.

-Madara-kun podemos pasar un rato divirtiéndonos ¿No crees?- Le contestó Momo a Madara.

Madara la miró irritado, analizándola como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

-No. Me iré yo, no cometas alguna estupidez si te quedarás aquí, no pienso hacerme cargo de lo que hagas esta vez.

-Madara-kun a veces eres malo conmigo, pero me gusta que seas así… Eres como un reto para mí, y amo los retos.- Respondió Momo con voz seductora.

Madara desapareció del lugar sin prestarle más atención a la chica y tomó camino hacia una villa que no estaba muy lejos de ahí para descansar.

Cuando llegó a tal villa fue a rentar un departamento para poder pasar unos cuantos días en aquel lugar. Luego de instalarse, se acostó en la cama que estaba en la habitación y comenzó a pensar acerca de la chica que vio por el río.

 **-Si esa chica tiene ese collar, no hay duda, debe ser uno de ellos. Pero por lo general no son tan estúpidos como para ir a aquellos lugares.**

Madara divagaba en sus pensamientos hasta que unos toques en su puerta lo desconcentraron. Fue a ver quién osaba a molestarlo en esos momentos. En cuanto abrió la puerta entró Momo enojada.

-¡Madara-kun! Me has dejado sola en aquel lugar, me pudieron haber hecho algo ¿Sabías? ¡Que desconsiderado eres!- Le reprochó con molestia aquella mujer.

-Pensé que decías no ser tan débil como para protegerte sola. Por lo visto lo eres. Ahora vete de aquí, deseo descansar.

-¿Y dónde dormiré yo?

-Ese no es mi problema.

-Pero Madara, yo he venido con la mejor intención de acompañarte y aun así me tratas de esta manera. ¡Vaya que eres lo peor!- Le hizo un puchero Momo y fingió su voz a un tono molesto. – Madara-kun por favor yo- Fue interrumpida por Madara.

-Te quedarás aquí pero no me molestaras, ¿entendiste Momo? O te mataré.

-¡Gracias Madara-kun! No molestaré.

Madara fue a acostarse a su cama para dormir hasta que sintió que Momo se acostaba junto a él y se disponía a dormir también. No le dijo nada, se volteó, cerró los ojos y luego de un rato quedo dormido.

No muy lejos de aquellos departamentos se encontraba el de cierta pelirrosa quien intrigada por el hombre de hace rato se sentó a tomar un café y pensar a cerca de él, Madara se llamaba ella lo recordó. Sakura tenía muchas preguntas acerca de él, en cuanto lo vio sintió la necesidad de alejarse lo más posible de él pero a la vez la de saber más. Como sea, sabía dentro de ella que se volverían a ver y esperaba obtener las respuestas a sus dudas cuando eso sucediera. Por mientras se dedicaría a leer el libro que se acababa de comprar.

Luego de un rato de leer, decidió ir a dormir para amanecer con buen aspecto al día siguiente por lo que se fue a acostar a su cama y descansar en los brazos de Morfeo.

Este ha sido el primer capítulo de mi primer fanfic, yaaaay. Por favor si ven faltas de ortografía háganmelas saber. Espero sus reviews y bueno, si es de su agrado esta historia la continuaré si no, la dejaré. Quiero aclarar que la idea de este ff es de ángeles y demonios. Es una historia Madasaku, Sakura sería ángel y Madara demonio. Habrá OC's sí. Sin más me despido. Espero les guste y no me linchen, soy nueva en esto…

-Dilirx~


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno primero que nada, a quienes estén leyendo mi historia, perdón por no haber actualizado. He pasado por unas semanas un tanto raras y no tenía mente para esto, pero por fin hoy pude escribir algo.

Espero disfruten de este nuevo capítulo. Dejen reviews para ver en que puedo mejorar. 3 Sin más aquí está.

Aclaraciones:

 **Letras en negritas: Pensamientos**

 _Letras en cursiva: Para sueños, flashback..._

Esto puede cambiar pero les avisaré;-) Ahora sí ¡Aquí está el cap!

* * *

-Capítulo 2-

 _Sakura se encontraba huyendo, corría lo más rápido que podía, sentía que de un momento a otro la atraparían. Corrió hasta lo que parecía una construcción abandonada y se escondió de su seguidor. Tenía muchos nervios, sin embargo no sabía de quién huía, sabía que era un hombre porque solo pudo ver de reojo cuando corría que tenía figura de éste, pero, de ahí en más no sabía quién era, pero lo que sí sabía era que de él emanaba un aura peligrosa, mucha para su gusto y es por esto que tenía los nervios a flor de piel mientras esperaba que no la encontrara._

 _De un momento a otro no escucho nada ni sintió a nadie ya por lo que pensó que ya se había ido quien la perseguía, sin embargo cuando comenzó a caminar para salir de aquella construcción alguien la agarro del hombro, ella al voltear se encontró con una figura masculina alta, era como una sombra y solo resaltaban sus ojos. Rojos. Sintió un miedo indescriptible y quiso huir pero no podía, estuvo a punto de gritar cuando…_

-¡Ahhh!- Sakura despertó de su pesadilla muy asustada, tratando de controlar su respiración ya que estaba haciéndolo muy rápido. Al voltear a ver su reloj se dio cuenta que eran ya las 9:15 am, probablemente llegaría tarde a su trabajo. Lo que faltaba.

Se levantó rápido y se dio una ducha rápida para demorar lo menos posible de camino al trabajo, se cambió y salió casi corriendo de su departamento. Hoy era un día diferente, no debía llegar tarde, el día de ayer le había avisado su superiora que el día de hoy estaría presente su jefe, el jefe de la gran compañía en la que trabajaba vendría a checar que todo estuviera en orden, y no es que le afectará mucho a ella si le pusieran alguna nota mala por haber faltado el día en el que el jefe estaría presente porque era un trabajo temporal para la pelirrosa pero aun así no quería nada malo para cuando buscara su trabajo ideal tuviera referencias excelentes.

Vaya suerte tenía, le habían dicho que nunca se presentaba el jefe y ahora lo haría.

Agarro un taxi y partió al trabajo. Para su fortuna llego solamente 10 minutos tarde, se apresuró para pagarle al taxista y llegar lo antes posible a su oficina.

Para su buena o mala suerte al llegar a su área de trabajo se le notifico que aún no llegaba la persona por la cual se apresuró tanto. Sin más comenzó a hacer su trabajo como de costumbre y a esperar la hora de descanso para bajar a comer algo.

En un departamento se encontraba Madara terminando de bañarse para ir a la empresa a hacer una visita de rutina y así revisar que todo estuviera en orden. Se dio cuenta días atrás que se contrató a bastante personal nuevo por lo que le parecía necesario el ir a revisar que no hubieran diferencias ni alteraciones de ningún aspecto. Luego de estar listo tomo sus pertenencias y se disponía a irse de una vez pero una voz se lo impidió.

-Madara-kun, ¿Ya te vas? ¿Acaso no me vas a esperar?

-No.

-¡Pero Madara!

-Momo, no estabas incluida en mis planes, no tengo ninguna responsabilidad contigo.

-Madara, yo he decidido acompañarte para hacerte más grato el viaje. Pero pareces no apreciarlo.

Momo se acercó seductoramente al pelinegro, moviendo las caderas de un lado a otro para tratar de provocarlo. Se le acercó al oído y lo rozo suavemente.

-Ma da ra – kun vamos a divertirnos un rato antes de que te vayas.

El Uchiha se hizo a un lado solamente.

-No estoy para juegos hoy Momo, ya me iré, no hagas alguna estupidez mientras no estoy. Adios.

-¡Madara eres un hijo de…!

La puerta fue cerrada antes de que ella pudiera terminar su frase, y pensó que fue bueno, no sabía cómo reaccionaría el Uchiha después de decirle lo que le iba a decir.

-Uchiha… Yo sé que pronto caerás ante mí, después de todo somos tan diferentes pero a la vez tan similares.

Luego de esto Momo se fue a acostar y dormir otro rato.

Madara esperaba su auto particular, no duro mucho a que se lo trajeran y rápidamente tomo rumbo a la empresa.

Al llegar apreció que ya esperaban por él. Menos mal. Fue directo a lo que sería su oficina, que hace mucho tiempo no ocupaba, esperaba que estuviera en buenas condiciones si no se encargaría personalmente de ir a despedir al encargado de eso. Al llegar a ésta miró que estaba bien y solamente fue a sentarse en su grande escritorio.

Tenía un presentimiento, sentía algo en el aire, incluso podía estar seguro que olía algo diferente, pero se le hizo extraño y quiso olvidarlo. Le fue imposible, al parecer en cuando más cerca de la empresa estaba más sentía esto y al momento de entrar fue más fuerte. Quizás sus sentidos le estén fallando. Pero no, nunca le habían fallado hasta ahora. Pensaba que era imposible, sin embargo… ¡Claro! Estaba pensando en eso por la chica pelirrosa de ayer, ella era… no, tenía que confirmarlo, pero estaba casi seguro que era uno de ellos.

Decidió enfocarse en el trabajo, después se ocuparía de ese otro asunto.

De pronto alguien toco a su puerta.

-Pase.- Dijo él.

Entro una señora de unos 60 años, la reconocía, llevaba trabajando para la empresa ya un buen tiempo. Era su secretaria, si es que el estuviera ahí, claro. Y la encargada del área de cajera general.

-Madara-sama, vengo a presentarle a una de las nuevas empleadas, su nombre es Sakura Haruno y lleva poco tiempo aquí pero puedo asegurarle que es buena en el trabajo.

De pronto entra una pelirrosa quien al verlo abre sus ojos sorprendida de ver quien era.

-Déjenos solos a la joven Sakura y a mi.- Ordenó Madara.

-Sí señor.

La señora cerró la puerta dejando a solas a ambos.

-Soy Sakura Haruno para servirle señor Uchiha.

-Hmp, toma asiento Sakura.

-No gracias señor, debo ir a trabajar.

Con esto el pelinegro se dio cuenta que venir no había sido un desperdicio después de todo.

-He dicho que te sientes. Acata la orden.

Sakura se sintió intimidada por esto y se sentó quedando en frente del azabache.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por usted Uchiha-sama?

-¿Eres un ángel?

-¿Disculpe señor?

-Te he preguntado y te lo repetiré solo una vez más. ¿Eres un ángel?

-¿Un ángel? ¿Está usted bromeando conmigo? Señor, ayer que lo vi pensé que era una persona muy prepotente y mal educado, ahora me doy cuenta que aparte de eso también es un sin vergüenza, y no quiero ser grosera, pero tratando de coquetear a penas de conocernos y…

-¿Quién dijo que trato de coquetearte? Eres una mocosa, no tengo ningún tipo de intenciones contigo, aparte no eres del tipo de mujer que me complacería.

-¿Entonces por qué me está diciendo que si soy un ángel?- Preguntó enojada la Haruno.

-Un ángel de divinidad, para que comprendas.- Contestó irritado el Uchiha.

-No quiero ser grosera, bueno, más de lo que he sido, pero creo que usted señor se ha golpeado con algo o ha tomado algo que no lo deja pensar bien. No, no soy un ángel. ¿Acaso me ve con alas?

-Te sientes como un ángel, se siente el ambiente desagradable para mi gusto y apestas a uno de ellos y me dices que no eres uno. ¿Estás jugando conmigo? Porque Sakura, no te conviene hacerlo.- Dijo ya molesto.

-¿Es usted muy creyente y por eso me está diciendo todo esto? Uchiha-sama, no soy nada de eso, me retiraré para seguir con mi trabajo.- Con esto la pelirrosa se fue de la oficina del Uchiha dejándolo solo.

 **-Estoy seguro que ella es uno de ellos, pero ¿Por qué lo niega? O… ¿Será acaso que no sabe que es uno? Hmp. Será tonta si no lo sabe. Aunque… Necesito saber qué es.-** Pensaba el Uchiha mientras se disponía a checar a los demás empleados.

La señora que era su secretaria entro y le dejo unos papeles para firmar. Ella se disponía a irse pero Madara la detuvo.

-A partir de ahora estaré un largo rato trabajando aquí así que por favor tome su lugar solo como la encargada de cajera general y ponga de secretaria personal a la señorita Sakura Haruno. Sé que se le hará la carga más ligera a usted y ahora necesitare a alguien muy activa, así que a partir de mañana esos lugares le corresponden a usted y a la señorita Haruno, infórmele de inmediato para que venga y conozca su horario.

-Sí Madara-sama.

Y con esto salió la señora de su despacho.

 **-Siento que me divertiré un rato.-** El pelinegro sonrió y espero por Sakura.

* * *

Okay, aquí esta ya el capítulo numero dos, espero les haya gustado.

Para cualquier cosa, dejen algún review, me servirían mucho tbh.

 **Skipow :** Gracias por tu consejo, traté de seguirlo en este capítulo, y déjame decirte que estaba leyendo tu historia y me ha gustado3 Creo que te deje un review pero en cuenta anónima ya que fue desde mi celular y no tengo activada mi cuenta ahí. ¡Gracias por leerme!

El próximo capitulo espero subirlo pronto.

Besos, Dilirx~


	3. Chapter 3

¡Y aquí esta el capítulo número tres!

Espero les esté gustando esta historia, mi cabeza esta muriendo tratando de darles relación a los personajes, pronto entrarán más así que estén al pendiente.

ACLARACIONES:

 **Letras negritas: pensamientos.**

Sin más aquí está el capítulo. ¡Ojalá les agrade!

* * *

Sakura se encontraba leyendo unos papeles que debía organizar para entregarlos a otro departamento cuando de pronto la secretaria de Madara Uchiha le habló.

-¿Sí? ¿Le ayudo en algo?- Preguntó la pelirrosa confundida.

-A partir de ahora te encargarás de ser la secretaria personal del señor Uchiha. Tomarás mi lugar y harás tu trabajo a la perfección. ¿Entendido? Cualquier queja tuya vendrá directamente conmigo. Pon todo el esfuerzo y atiende bien y respetuosamente al señor Uchiha.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de impresión al escuchar tal noticia.

-¿Qué? No entiendo, ¿Por qué de la nada me cambian a ser su secretaria? Yo estoy muy bien con lo que hago actualmente, además usted sabe que no estaré mucho tiempo en este trabajo.- Alegó la chica.

-No importa, el señor Uchiha no estará durante mucho tiempo tampoco. O eso tengo entendido hasta ahora. Por favor no te quejes más y atiende el trabajo. Eres joven y lo harás mejor que yo.- Dicho esto se fue la ahora ex secretaria de Madara y Sakura se resignó a su nuevo puesto. Recogió sus pocas pertenencias y se dirigió a la oficina del pelinegro.

Madara se encontraba revisando unos documentos cuando alguien tocó a su puerta.

-Madara-sama, soy Sakura Haruno, ¿Puedo pasar?

-Adelante.

Sakura entró a su oficina y vio que su jefe se encontraba concentrado en unos documentos.

-Toma asiento.- Le dijo el pelinegro a la chica. Esta se sentó y espero a que la volteara a ver para poder preguntarle algunas cosas del trabajo.

La Haruno estuvo esperándolo por cinco minutos y él no separaba su vista de los documentos, estaba firmando y leyéndolos.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí sin hacer nada? Llevas más de cinco minutos así. No me gusta el personal que no hace su trabajo eficientemente.- De pronto habló el Uchiha.

-Estaba esperando a que terminara para poder preguntarle algunas cosas.- Replicó la pelirrosa.

-No necesito dejar de hacer lo que hago para prestar atención a tus preguntas.

-Bueno, puesto que esto ha sido muy repentino, deseo saber con exactitud mis tareas, todo lo que deberé hacer.

-¿No preguntarás por qué ahora tienes este puesto?- Cuestionó el moreno.

-¿Serviría de algo hacerlo?

-Hmp. Me servirás para lo que te pida.

-Oh, ¿Hay límites en lo que usted pida Madara-sama?

-¿Crees que tienes el derecho de pedir límites?

-Me refiero, no quiero que usted se sobrepase. He sabido de muchos casos de hombres como usted que…

-¿Piensas que soy algún tipo de violador?- El pelinegro la interrumpió -¿O alguien que explota a sus empleados? Soy buena persona en ese aspecto, pero si quieres puedo ser lo que tu pequeña mente piensa.- Prosiguió con tono molesto.

-¡No! No me refería a eso. Perdone. ¿Por dónde empiezo?

-Hmp. Tráeme los expedientes del área 46P. Y tráeme un café capuccino italiano.

-¿Dónde se supone que le conseguiré ese café? En la tienda de al frente solo venden normales.

-No seas tonta. Yo no tomo de ahí, ve a la cafetería Mandala.

-¿En dónde...?

-Consigue la dirección y por favor vete de una vez. Me estás desconcentrando.

Con esto Sakura salió de la oficina y pregunto la dirección de esa cafetería, cuando la consiguió fue enseguida a comprar el café.

Era una cafetería muy linda y elegante. Pidió su orden y espero a que se la entregaran, decidió sentarse en una de las mesas mientras esperaba.

De pronto un hombre de aproximadamente unos 30 años llegó a donde estaba sentada ella. Sakura lo observó y se dio cuenta que tenía una cicatriz en la mitad de su cara, pero, a pesar de eso no estaba mal, de hecho se le hizo un hombre apuesto.

-Hola, nunca te había visto por aquí, espero no esté ocupado este asiento.- Habló el hombre por primera vez con una voz grave pero apuesta.- Mi nombre es Obito Uchiha, ¿Puedo preguntar por el tuyo?

 **-Un uchiha, ¿Será que es pariente de Madara?** \- Pensó la pelirrosa.- Hola Obito, mi nombre es Sakura, mucho gusto.- Después de dicho esto ambos se dieron la mano en modo de saludo.

-Esta cafetería es muy buena, una vez que vienes aquí ya no querrás ir a otra.- Comentó Obito.

-Nunca había venido aquí, pero si se ve muy linda.

Un mesero trajo hasta la mesa de Sakura el café de Madara, ella agradeció por su pedido y optó por irse.

-Bueno Obito, fue un gusto conocerte. Me tengo que ir ya.- Le dijo la Haruno al Uchiha.

-¿Por qué tan pronto? Espero no haberte molestado por venir tan repentinamente a tu mesa.

-Oh, no, no es eso, es solo que debo entregar el café a mi jefe.

-Así qué es para tu jefe. Vaya, por lo menos espera a que salga el mío Sakura-chan.- Respondió el Uchiha con tono triste.

-Jaja, está bien, pero si obtengo alguna queja será por tu culpa.- Le amenazó la chica.

-¡Obtendré la responsabilidad! Oye, ¿Puedo preguntar en dónde trabajas? Tu jefe se ve muy exigente.

-Estoy trabajando en Uchiha's Co. Y mi jefe es Madara Uchiha.

Dicho esto Obito pareció palidecer por un momento.

-¡¿Trabajas para Madara?!

-Eh… Sí, ¿Lo conoces?

-¿Qué si lo conozco? ¡Claro que sí! Somos Uchiha, parientes, tu sabes… Somos muy apegados de hecho. Yo voy para allá Sakura-chan, yo puedo llevarte y hacer que no te regañe.- Comentó burlón.

-¡Gracias! Te lo agradeceré ya que por tu culpa voy tarde.

El mismo mesero de ahorita le trajo su orden a Obito, este último se paró y empezó a caminar directo a la salida de la cafetería.

-Vamos Sakura-chan.

-Si.

Afuera del local se encontraba un carro que para Sakura era muy lujoso y fuera de su alcance. Obito le abrió la puerta a la pelirrosa y seguida de esta él se adentró en el carro junto a ella. Para la sorpresa de la Haruno un chófer arrancaba el carro. Nunca había tenido ella el privilegio de tener un chófer a menos que sea el de un taxi o el de un camión. Debía ser muy cómodo ser de la familia Uchiha.

Al llegar a la empresa ambos bajaron del carro y Sakura se adelantó para ir por los papeles que le encargo Madara anteriormente.

 **-¡Rayos! Me he demorado mucho, espero que no se moleste mucho.** \- Pensaba mientras iba hacia la oficina de su jefe con su café y los documentos.

Antes de que tocará la puerta el Uchiha le ordeno que pasase y ella lo hizo de inmediato.

-Uchiha-sama, aquí está lo que ha pedido.- Habló una Sakura nerviosa.

-Has tardado mucho.

-Lo siento, seré más rápida la próxima vez.

En eso entro Obito sin tocar la puerta.

-Madara, ella se ha entretenido por mi culpa, la hice esperar a que saliera mi café también y se tardaron más de lo debido en el café. La traje incluso para hacer menos tardado su trayecto para la empresa pero el tráfico no era muy favorable tampoco. Ha sido culpa mía, perdónala por esta ocasión.

-Bien, que no se repita Sakura.- Contestó un Madara ¿Enojado?

-Sí.- Respondió la chica.

-Puedes irte por hoy, no te necesito ya y me iré dentro de un rato. Obito quédate, necesito hablar contigo.

-¿Está seguro Madara-sama? Puedo quedarme hasta que usted salga.- Respondió la secretaria.

-No, vete.

-S-si. Hasta mañana Uchiha-sama. Nos vemos luego Obito-kun.- Después de hacer una reverencia se fue del lugar.

-¿Por qué ella apesta a ángel?- Preguntó el Uchiha menor.

-Porque es uno.

-¿Qué? Debes estar bromeando.

-No lo hago.

-Vaya, no recuerdo la última vez que nos topamos con uno tan puro.

-Pensé que no te habías dado cuenta de que era uno de ellos Obito.

-Desde que entro a la cafetería me di cuenta, por eso fui a su mesa, quería platicar con ella para ver si podía sacar algo más pero ni siquiera podía concentrarme mucho, el lugar estaba impregnado de ella. Ya se ha ido y aún la puedo sentir. ¿Desde cuándo la conoces?

-Hmp. Desde ayer, la vi en aquella cascada, tenía puesto el collar que le perteneció a _ella_ , supe de inmediato que era uno de ellos, la interrogué pero se molestó y hoy me enteré que trabajaba para la compañía. Aproveché para volver a cuestionarle pero se ofendió, al parecer ella no sabe nada. Es como si no supiera.

-Tal vez es así, tal vez ella no lo sabe. Sería extraño pero es válido.

-Lo sé. He decidido quedarme aquí por un tiempo para investigarla bien… Es muy pura, me extraña que aún haya aquí de su tipo. Sin embargo algo no encaja y lo averiguaré.

-Claro. Ayudaré también.

-Llévate a Momo, no la quiero conmigo.

-Yo tampoco.

-Mándala de regreso, ya no me sirve.

-Bien, pero no será fácil. Está obsesionada contigo.

-No me importa en lo mínimo, si no la mandas de regreso, la mataré. Está agotando mi paciencia.

-Pensé que era buena para la cama.

-Lo es, pero ya me he aburrido.

-Bien, me haré cargo. Sin embargo será hasta mañana, tengo cosas que hacer hoy, así que me voy.- Con esto Obito se despidió de Madara.

-Obito, reuniré a todos. Estate atento.

-Claro. Te veré mañana.- El Uchiha menor se fue y dejó al mayor solo.

Madara se quedó un tiempo más leyendo y firmando algunos documentos hasta que dieron las ocho de la noche. Decidió ir a su departamento a descansar.

El transcurso a su casa fue normal y cuando abrió la puerta de su departamento se encontró a una Momo vistiendo lencería y posando para él.

-¡Madara-kun! ¡Te he extrañado! Ven, vamos a divertirnos.- Dijo Momo con tono seductor.

-¿Podrías salir de mi habitación? Quiero descansar.- Respondió un irritado Madara.

-Pero pensé que podríamos divertirnos esta noche Ma da ra-kun.- Le habló al oído.

-No estoy de humor, así que si no quieres que te mate cámbiate y lárgate de mí pieza.

-Vamos Madara, te hace falta esto, es por eso que estas tan de mal humor últimamente.- La mujer acercó el cuerpo al de él y empezó a bailarle.

-Bien, si quieres esto que sea rápido, pero te advierto que te irás hoy mismo.

-No seas tan rudo conmigo Mada-kun.

-Hmp.

Ambos tuvieron una buena hora de sexo, bueno, por lo menos Momo. Madara no estaba satisfecho al parecer. Sentía la necesidad de salir a agarrar aire limpio. Su habitación apestaba a humo, y cómo no, Momo se la pasó la tarde fumando. Y con lo que hicieron la habitación olía muy fuerte. Decidió darse una ducha y salir del departamento.

-¿A dónde vas Madara-kun?- Pregunto una confundida Momo.

-Me iré por hoy, has apestado mi departamento. Cuando vuelva no te quiero ver si no te mataré, así que ya sabes que hacer.

-¡Espera Madara! Y ¿A dónde esperas que me iré? No regresaré a ese aburrido y maloliente lugar.

-No es mi problema, solo no quiero verte cuando vuelva. Deja las ventanas abiertas para que se vaya el olor.

-¡Solo me usas para complacerte! ¡Eres un bastardo hijo de puta!- Gritó la mujer enojada e indignada.

Madara no respondió y solo cerró la puerta dispuesto a irse. Salió de aquel edificio y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo.

Llego a lo que parecía un centro, eran aproximadamente las diez y media de la noche, muchas personas estaban haciendo compras o cenando en restaurantes.

En un restaurante de comida rápido divisó una cabellera rosa, curioso se dirigió a ese local y se dio cuenta que se trataba de su secretaria. Fue a donde se encontraba ella sin hacerse notar. Estaba comprando hamburguesas. Quizás apenas iba a cenar.

-Sakura.- Habló el pelinegro.

Ella pareció sobresaltarse y volteó a verlo.

-Madara-sama. ¿Qué hace usted aquí? Pensé que usted no recurría estos lugares.-Comentó una curiosa Sakura.

-No lo hago, pero salí a caminar y me topé con esto. ¿Apenas vas a cenar?- Cuestionó el Uchiha.

-¡Ah! Sí, de hecho iba a comer en mi casa, por lo que ya me iba. ¿Se quedará aquí?

-No. Solo salí a caminar para despejarme. Supongo que me iré yo igual.

-Ahh, ya veo.

Sakura notó algo diferente en Madara, no supo descifrar que era pero estaba segura que no era el mismo Madara que le ordenaba en la oficina.

-Nos vemos, Sakura.- Con esto el pelinegro se dio la vuelta para irse.

Sin saber por qué Sakura detuvo al Uchiha del brazo.

-Espere, ¿Quiere acompañarme a comer? Digo, tal vez así se despeje por completo.

La pelirrosa no entendió por qué lo invitó pero ya lo hizo. No había marcha a atrás.

-¿Estás segura? No te vaya a violar o a hacer algo.- Respondió el moreno sarcásticamente.

La cara de la Haruno empezó a ponerse roja.

-P-perdón por haber pensado así, me siento muy apenada. Está bien si no quiere venir, me iré porque se enfría mi comida, nos vemos mañana Uchiha-sama.- La chica estaba por irse cuando Madara la detuvo.

-Iré.

-¿Disculpe, señor?

-He dicho que iré.

-Oh, ¡Muy bien! Vayamos entonces, queda algo lejos de aquí por lo que debemos agarrar un taxi.- Dijo la ojijade.

Ambos se dirigían a conseguir un taxi, no duraron mucho y se subieron a uno.

Ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta que una chica los observaba irse, escondida en un edificio alto.

-Con que esa mocosa es la causante que Madara me haya rechazado hoy. Bien, pues deberá enfrentarse con la gran Momo algún día, ¿No? Jeje esto será divertido.- Y dicho esto Momo se fue.

* * *

Final del capítulo número tres.

¡Gracias a quienes siguen la historia! Trataré de actualizar más seguido y hacer los capítulos más largos.

 **Skipow:** Gracias por estar al pendiente de mi ff, y estoy feliz de que te esté gustando 3 Madara cada vez se pondrá mejor, es mi fav, tengo que darle lo mejor. jajaj Espero seguir leyéndote. 3 Gracias por el apoyo.

 **Vampire Andrea:** Te agradezco tu comentario3 Me encanta la idea de tenerte intrigada con la historia, espero que te siga gustando. :^) Estaba preocupada de no estar haciendo bien redactados los capítulos, me alegra que digas eso, de verdad~ Y trataré de hacerlos más largos. ¡De verdad lo intentaré! Gracias por leerme y deseo seguir leyendo tus reviews 3

Xo

-Dilirx~


	4. Chapter 4

¡Y aquí esta el capítulo número cuatro!

ACLARACIONES:

 **Letras negritas: pensamientos.**

¡Aquí vamos!

* * *

Sakura y Madara se dirigían a casa de la pelirrosa en el taxi al que ambos subieron, en el transcurso nadie dijo nada, la chica solo miraba hacia la ventana y el pelinegro la volteaba a ver en veces de reojo tratando de contemplarla bien.

Mientras la veía se daba cuenta de lo linda que era. Tenía una belleza fuera de lo común debía admitir y eso le llamaba la atención. Tuvo que tratar de no pensar en el olor que emanaba esta y en la esencia que desprendía así que mientras ignoraba esto simplemente la observaba lentamente. Tenía un perfil fino, su nariz era pequeña y respingada, su piel muy blanca, unos labios si bien no muy grandes, eran de hecho exquisitos para su gusto. Lo que más le llamaba su atención eran sus ojos. Grandes y de un tono muy peculiar, jade. Después inspecciono su cabello, era corto, a él siempre le gustaron las mujeres con cabello largo pero con ella parecía no desagradarle el corto. Le gustaba. A pesar de que fuera color rosa, algo raro pero no se quejaba.

-Serán $100.- El señor del taxi distrajo de sus pensamientos a Madara. Al parecer ya habían llegado al hogar de su secretaria.

Sakura se disponía a pagar cuando el pelinegro se lo impide.

-Yo pago Sakura.

-Oh, está bien Madara-sama.

La ojijade bajó del taxi y se dirigió a la puerta de su casa mientras buscaba las llaves de entre su bolsa. Cuando las encontró el Uchiha se encontraba ya detrás de ella. Abrió la puerta lentamente y se giró hacia su jefe.

-Bien, tal vez esté un poco desordenado, imagine que no vio nada de eso. No he tenido tiempo de alzar.- Comentó un poco sonrojada.

-Hm.

Ambos entraron a la casa y la Haruno fue a prender las luces ya que estaba todo muy oscuro.

-Por favor sígame por aquí.- Le habló la chica al Uchiha quien estaba quieto delante de la puerta de entrada.

Caminaron a lo que parecía la cocina. Era pequeña, de hecho la casa de la chica era pequeña. Madara no estaba acostumbrado a estar en casas así. Sin embargo sentía que tenía un ambiente acogedor.

-Sí, tal vez sea pequeña pero es bastante cómoda para mí, vivo sola así que no necesito algo muy grande.- Dijo la pelirrosa cuando vio que su jefe observaba detenidamente su casa.

-Supongo que está bien.- Respondió el azabache.

-Sé que usted no está acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas por la clase que usted tiene pero le aseguro que esto también es vivir cómodo. Puede tomar asiento donde guste.

Madara se sentó en la pequeña mesa que había y Sakura le siguió sentándose enfrente de él luego de traer dos vasos, dos platos, un refresco y las hamburguesas que anteriormente había comprado.

Le puso al pelinegro un plato y un vaso, le dio una hamburguesa y puso el refresco en medio de la mesa.

-Estas hamburguesas son riquísimas, puedo asegurarle que le van a gustar.

-Hace mucho que no como una.

-¿Ah no? ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo?

-Tal vez unos ocho años. Nunca fui fanático de este tipo de alimentos.

-Oh, vaya. Pues supongo que ya era hora para que volviera a comer de esto.

-Hm.

Ambos empezaron a comer, en silencio. Ninguno de los dos decía nada. La pelirrosa tenía su vista fija en su plato y en su comida, no levantaba la mirada. En cambio el Uchiha la volteaba a ver de vez en cuando. Él fue el primero en terminar de comer así que solo se quedó viéndola.

Sakura se dio cuenta de esto y se empezó a poner nerviosa, quería terminar rápido su comida así que daba grandes mordidas y masticaba rápido, tanto que empezó a atragantarse. Empezó a toser por lo mismo y el azabache no le quitaba la vista. Comenzó a ponerse roja de la pena… y tal vez porque se le empezó a atorar la comida.

Madara se levantó de su asiento y fue hacia ella, le empezó a dar unas palmadas en la espalda hasta que la chica se tranquilizó y pudo tragar bien.

-G-gracias.- Le dijo la Haruno al Uchiha. Estaba como roja un tomate por la vergüenza que tenía.

-¿Siempre comes así Sakura?- Le cuestionó.

-N-no, pero me ha puesto nerviosa usted por verme tanto.

-Ah, ¿Qué acaso no estás acostumbrada a que te vean los hombres? Debes tener muchos pretendientes tras de ti.

-No es así.

-Veo que eres tímida en esos temas.

-No es eso, pero no deseo hablar de aquello.

-¿Por qué me has invitado a cenar?- Le preguntó de repente el azabache.

-Oh. Yo, em, eso, no lo sé. Simplemente lo invité y ya, supongo.

-Hm. Gracias por invitarme.

-De nada. Voy a hacer un poco de café. ¿Quiere?

-Té.

-¿Qué? ¿Té?

-Sí.

-Bueno, solo tengo té verde. ¿Está bien?

-Hm. Sí.

-Muy bien, lo haré rápido.

Sakura se dirigió donde tenía los paquetes de té y puso un sobre en una taza. Luego fue a poner agua a hervir. Ella se quedó parada ahí, esperando a que el agua hirviera.

Madara se estaba aburriendo de estar esperando sentado así que se levantó y se dirigió donde la pelirrosa.

-¿Falta mucho?- Preguntó.

-No, de hecho ya está hirviendo esto. Espero que le guste como hago el té.

-Pues no veo muchas formas de hacer té verde simple.

-Bien, aquí está. Solo espere a que salga bien el té y a que se enfrié un poco.

-Hm.

Ella prosiguió a hacerse un café. Mientras, el Uchiha se fue a sentar y a esperar por ella.

-Hace mucho que no tenía visitas en casa, me he sentido un poco extraña por eso.- Habló la ojijade mientras llegaba a sentarse en frente del Uchiha.

-Me iré en cuanto termine el té. Ya no te sentirás extraña.

-No lo decía para apurarlo. Quiero decir, se siente bien, no me siento sola.

-¿No tienes amigas?

-Claro que sí, pero por cuestiones de trabajo no podemos vernos muy seguido, aunque nos hablamos o nos mensajeamos seguido.

-¿Y tu familia?

-Ahh… Mis padres viven lejos, quise independizarme a corta edad pero no fue lo que esperaba, y aun así no quería recurrir a mis padres de nuevo así que empecé a trabajar en su empresa para tener dinero. Solo les hablo a mis padres para saludarlos y ellos a mí para ver cómo estoy. No suelen visitarme más que en ocasiones especiales.

-Ya veo.

-¿Usted tiene familia?

-No hablaré de eso.

-Oh, lo siento.

-Bien, me iré ya.

-Perdone, no quise incomodarlo con mi pregunta.

-Muy bien, de todas formas me iré. Es tarde y no quiero que llegues mañana retrasada al trabajo.

-Estaré ahí a primera hora.

Madara se levantó y Sakura le siguió. Ambos caminaron a la salida de la casa. El Uchiha volteo a verla y ella se quedó inmóvil.

-La hamburguesa tenía buen sabor y el té no te quedo tan mal. Nos vemos mañana.- Con esto él abrió la puerta y caminó a donde había un carro negro.

-¿Vienen por usted?

-Sí, le he dicho a mi chofer que me recogiera. Hasta mañana Sakura.

-¡Adiós Madara-sama!

El pelinegro sin saber por qué se vio riendo cuando escucho el grito de la pelirrosa. Era agradable su compañía a pesar de su olor.

La joven se dirigió a su cuarto para poder dormir, se acostó en su cama y se quedó dormida con una sonrisa en su cara.

Por otro lado Madara aún seguía en camino hacia su departamento. Mientras estaba en el trayecto no podía dejar de pensar en su secretaria. Había aceptado acompañarla a cenar para ver si podía obtener información acerca de ella, no información personal. Él podría obtener de ese tipo con solo tronar dedos. Quería saber acerca de cómo alguien como ella pudiera ser un ser "divino". Aún tenía sus dudas, pero estaba casi seguro que ella no era un ángel 100% puro, es decir, ella era pura en su totalidad, pero dudaba de que fuera un ángel en su totalidad. Si fuera así de inmediato la chica se hubiera dado cuenta de que él era un demonio, lo opuesto a ella, y se hubiera alejado lo más posible de él.

No fue así. Esa chica le intrigaba, mucho para su gusto, pero pronto tendría las respuestas que él quería. Uchiha Madara siempre obtiene lo que quiere. Tarde o temprano obtendrá lo que él guste. Por mientras se divertiría un poco con la chica, le agradaba estar con ella. Hace tiempo que no se sentía así al estar con una persona. Solo esperaba no involucrarse más de lo necesario o sabía que lo lamentaría.

Al fin llegó a su destino. Bajó del auto y caminó adentro del edificio. Fue directo al ascensor y se adentró en él. Presionó el número del piso al que iba y esperó a que éste llegara. Cuando estuvo en su pisó se dirigió a su departamento, entró en él y se alegró de no encontrarse con Momo, por fin podría disfrutar de un poco de tranquilidad. Al parecer ella comprendió que sus amenazas no eran broma, mejor para él, no quería batallar con ella en esos momentos.

Fue directo a su armario, se quitó la ropa que traía puesta y solo se puso unos pantalones para dormir. Después de esto fue al baño y cuando termino simplemente fue hacia su cama, se acostó y se dispuso a dormir.

.

.

Al día siguiente tanto Madara como Sakura se levantaron temprano para ir a trabajar. Se alistaron ambos rápidamente y partieron a la empresa a buen tiempo.

Madara iba en su auto.

Sakura iba en taxi.

La pelirrosa le pidió al taxista que fuera un poco más rápido ya que según ella iba tarde a su trabajo. El señor del taxi accedió y se apresuró un poco.

Al final la ojijade llegó primero que su jefe por unos minutos. Ella se encontraba dirigiéndose al elevador cuando el pelinegro llegó y la vio.

-Sakura, espera.- Le habló él.

Ella volteó a donde estaba el Uchiha y le espero en su lugar.

No duró mucho en llegar a donde se encontraba ella.

-Buenos días Madara-sama.

-Buenos días.

Juntos, ambos se dirigieron al ascensor y el azabache se adelantó a pulsar el número del piso al que se dirigían.

-¿Has dormido bien, Sakura?

-Sí. Dormí muy bien de hecho. ¿Y usted señor?

-Yo también dormí bien.

-Me alegra.

Cuando llegaron al piso correspondido ambos se dirigieron a sus lugares. Antes de que Madara cerrará la puerta de su oficina volteó a ver a su secretaria.

-Sakura, hoy vendrán varias visitas. Como tendrás programad en tu agenda hoy vendrá Hashirama Senju y su hermano Tobirama.

-Sí, lo tengo registrado. ¿Hay algún problema con eso?

-No. Pero no se te ha notificado que también vendrán algunos conocidos míos. Unos familiares y otros no.

-Oh, ya veo. ¿A qué hora vendrán?

-Aproximadamente a las 11:00. Pásalos enseguida a mi oficina.

-Sí señor. Me puede decir ¿quiénes son para poderlos pasar de inmediato?

-Te darás cuenta rápidamente de quienes son familiares. Se llaman Uchiha Sasuke y Uchiha Itachi. Los demás vendrán junto con ellos.

Sakura se paralizó cuando escuchó esos nombres.

-¿Hay algún problema, Sakura?

-N-no señor.

-Bien, entonces haz lo que te he dicho. A las 9:30 quiero un café. Dile a alguien más que lo traiga por ti. Necesito que hoy no te despegues de aquí. ¿Entendido?

-Si.

Madara cerró la puerta de su oficina y la pelirrosa quedo sola.

No podía dejar de pensar en él. Sasuke. ¿Por qué tenía que venir él? Sabía que tenía relación con su jefe puesto que ambos son Uchihas pero no pensó que fueran tan cercanos.

 **-Mierda**.- Pensaba angustiada la joven.

Al parecer hoy sería un día muy pesado para la chica de cabello rosa. Tan solo esperaba que todo terminara bien. Más para ella que para Sasuke. No deseaba verlo, en lo más mínimo. Después de lo que pasó con él no quería verlo más.

Sakura se encaminó al primer piso para encargarle a alguien el café de Madara. Encontró a esta chica, llamada Anko. Le encargó el café y luego fue de nuevo a su lugar a trabajar. Mientras más trabajara menos pensaría en el joven Uchiha, más aparte así podría avanzar y salir temprano hoy.

Anko llevó el café de Madara exactamente a las 9:25. Vaya que fue rápida. Se lo dejó a Sakura. La pelirrosa se levantó, agarró el café y toco la puerta de su jefe.

-Adelante.- Respondieron del otro lado de la puerta.

Haruno entró lentamente a su oficina.

-Madara-sama, aquí está el café que ha pedido.

-Gracias.

-De nada, seguiré trabajando.

-Hm.

La chica salió de ahí y se sentó en su escritorio. Vio en su agenda que ya deberían estar por llegar los señores Senju. Tenían cita a las 9:30.

-Venimos a ver a Madara Uchiha.- Habló una voz bastante gruesa.

Sakura levanto la mirada de su agenda y vio a dos hombres. Uno de cabello largo, castaño, moreno y con una mirada amable. El otro de cabello grisáceo, ojos entre rojo y café, tenía facciones muy atractivas y observó que tenía lo que parecían ¿tatuajes? No, ¿Cicatrices? No supo decirlo bien. Salió de su nube de pensamientos para atenderlos.

-¡Ah! ¡Sí! Pueden pasar, el señor Madara debe estarlos esperando.

-Gracias señorita.- Respondió el castaño mientras se dirigía a la oficina del Uchiha.

El otro hombre de cabello gris se le quedó mirando a la chica y después siguió a su hermano mayor.

Una vez adentro Hashirama saludó enérgicamente a su amigo de la infancia mientras Tobirama solo los veía. Luego de que estos dos terminaran de saludarse, Tobirama solamente lo saludo con un simple "Madara".

-¡Debemos salir un día a tomar Madara! Extraño pasar tiempo contigo.- Comentó el castaño.

-Baja la voz Hashirama.- Respondió el Uchiha.

El Senju mayor empezó a deprimirse por la respuesta de su amigo.

-Si no quieres salir conmigo dímelo de una vez, Madara.- Dijo en tono dolido.

-Siempre con esos ataques depresivos, di que día tienes libre e iremos.

-¡¿De verdad?! ¡Ah ya sabía que querías pasar tiempo conmigo!

-C-cállate idiota.

-¿Podrían ambos hablar de lo que en verdad hemos venido a hablar?- Hablo el Senju menor.

-Hmp.

-Cierto, cierto. Bien, para este proyecto tengo varias ideas que pueden servir.

-Que sean ideas que se puedan implantar, siempre tienes ideas que no se pueden poner en marcha, Hashirama.- Comentó el Uchiha.

-Mi hermano tiene ideas inútiles. Las sé y no servirán mucho. No estás siendo objetivo Hashirama y ya te lo había dicho para que las cambiaras, pero por lo visto no me hiciste caso.- Dijo Tobirama.

-¿Por qué todos tienen que estar en mi contra?- Respondió un dolido castaño.

-Deja de llorar tanto, vaya que no has cambiado.- Replicó el pelinegro.

-Bien, para hacer esto funcionar debemos implementar algo que no afecte en nada a las acciones de ambas empresas.- Dijo el Senju menor.

Afuera de la oficina se encontraba Sakura haciendo su trabajo, estaba muy concentrada. Avanzaba muy rápido, no se dio cuenta de cuánto duro trabajando hasta que vio el reloj que marcaban ya las 10:50.

 **-Ya deberían haber terminado los señores Senju con Madara-sama**.- Pensó.

Dentro de la oficina de del pelinegro se estaban despidiendo ya los tres hombres.

-Oye Madara, la chica de afuera ¿Es tu nueva secretaria? Nunca la había visto, es muy linda.- Dijo el castaño.

-Siempre haciendo preguntas obvias Hashirama.- Respondió el Uchiha.

-¿Ella es?...

-Sí.

-Vaya, ¿hace cuánto que no nos topábamos con alguien así? En fin, nos vemos Madara.

-Hm.

El Uchiha vio partir a ambos hombres. Salió de su oficina y fue con su secretaria.

-Sakura, ellos vendrán dentro de unas dos semanas. Apúntalo.

-Sí señor.

En ese momento llegaron Sasuke e Itachi Uchiha junto con tres personas más. Una chica de cabellos rojos y lentes, Sakura la conocía muy bien, luego un chico de cabello blanco y dientes afilados. Por último un chico de cabellos naranjas y de mirada apacible.

El Uchiha menor volteó a ver a la pelirrosa y ésta se congelo.

Madara se dio cuenta de esto, solo se quedó viendo.

-Veo que tienes nueva secretaria, Madara.- Habló el Uchiha con cabello largo amarrado en una coleta baja.

-Hmp. ¿Han venido aquí solo para ver a mi secretaria?

-Te has conseguido a una que te dará muchas molestias, Madara.- Dijo el Uchiha menor.

Madara solo vio a Sakura estática, al parecer no sabía qué hacer. Se veía nerviosa.

-¿Por qué lo dices Sasuke? Hasta ahora no tengo queja de ella.

-La conozco desde hace tiempo y sé que es una verdadera molestia.

La pelirrosa se sintió dolida con lo último dicho, sentía que sus ojos le empezaban a arder.

-Ah Sasuke, es raro cuando alguien te agrade. A mí me ha encantado Sakura, de seguro ha sido una molestia para ti por tu pésimo carácter. Ella no parece ser del tipo de persona que es agradable con quienes la traten mal.

El semblante del Uchiha menor se endureció después del que Madara dijera eso.

-Bien, bien, hemos venido a hablar contigo Madara. Jeje, es mejor que pasemos a tu oficina para hacerlo bien.- Comento el chico de cabello blanco.

-Pasen ustedes primero a mi oficina.

Los invitados entraron rápidamente a la oficina del Uchiha mayor.

-Sakura, cuando termines tu papeleo espérame. No te vayas a ir.

La chica evitaba a toda costa que su jefe la viera así.

-S-si Madara-sama.

-Bien. Trataré de no demorar mucho con ellos.

-No se apresure por mi culpa Uchiha-sama. Puedo esperarlo pacientemente.

-Hm.

El pelinegro entró a su oficina para encontrarse con sus familiares y los otros conocidos.

Deseaba saber porque aquel comportamiento por parte de Sasuke y de Sakura. Tenía que reconocerlo, le sorprendió un poco aquel comportamiento por parte de la pelirrosa, por parte de Sasuke no le dio importancia, sabía que él era un hijo de puta en algunas ocasiones y su carácter era muy fuerte por lo que no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo. Pero en el caso de su secretaria fue lo contrario, ella nunca se había mostrado así en el corto tiempo que la conocía, ni siquiera con él. Con el mismísimo Uchiha Madara no se comportó así ¿Por qué con el inútil y débil de Sasuke sí?

Lo averiguaría hoy mismo. Tan solo terminara con esta reunión que tenía con sus invitados. Esperaba que por lo menos trajeran noticias de su interés.

* * *

Final del capítulo número cuatro.

¡Gracias a quienes siguen la historia! Trataré de actualizar más seguido y hacer los capítulos más largos.

Perdón por no haber actualizado más rápido, tuve algunos problemas en la semana y me impidieron hacerlo. Hice que mi hermano se quebrara un brazo lol y me sentí culpable. No me llegaba motivación para nada, pero aquí esta, yaaay. Por fin.

 **Vampire Andrea:** ¡Gracias por comentar! A lo que has dicho de eso de que Madara amenazó a Momo con matarla. Es algo complicado, si la mata traerá mas consecuencias pero ya se ira desarrollando eso en la historia. He tratado de hacerlos más largos pero no me salen :-( recién este cap es como de 3,100 palabras a lo mucho. Espero te siga gustando la historia. ¡Besos!

-Dilirx~


	5. Chapter 5

¡Y aquí esta el capítulo número cinco!

Mil disculpas por la gran demora. De verdad perdón.

ACLARACIONES:

 **Letras negritas: pensamientos.**

¡Aquí vamos!

* * *

-¿Y bien?- Preguntó Madara para luego dirigirse a su lugar y tomar asiento.

-Hemos acabado de regresar de allí, honestamente no quiero regresar en un buen rato.- Contestó el peliblanco.

-Hm. Eso no me interesa.

-Madara, parece que todo está tranquilo, no vimos nada fuera de lo normal. Sin embargo, creo que deberás ir porque están preguntando por ti. No pudimos saber para qué te necesitan pero supongo debe ser algo importante.- Itachi le informó.

Y es que era verdad, el mismo Madara sabía que ya era hora de darse una vuelta por el lugar. Era él el encargado de una gran parte de aquellas tierras. No, no era encargado. Era el dueño, el amo del lugar. Todos le respetaban, le ofrecían lealtad e incluso le temían. No era para menos, muchos decían que era la mismísima "reencarnación" del diablo.

-Bien, supongo que iré uno de estos días. ¿Algo más que deban decirme?

-Hmp, ¿Por qué tienes a esa molestia como tú secretaria?- Preguntó Uchiha Sasuke.

-¿Por qué la inconformidad? No eres tu quien trabaja con ella, y a mí me parece que se desempeña de buena manera. No tengo queja alguna con ella.

-Te sugiero te deshagas de ella rápido. No creo que no te hayas dado cuenta de que ella…

-Lo sé. Gracias Sasuke pero no tomaré en cuenta tu sugerencia. Ahora, si sólo estarás hablando de Sakura yo te sugiero a ti que te retires de mi despacho. Tengo asuntos más importantes de hablar que tus quejas por mi secretaria.

-Hmp. Haz lo que quieras, me voy.

-¡Yo voy contigo Sasuke-kun!- Dijo una pelirroja.

-Sasuke, no te vayas sin mí, recuerda que tenemos asuntos que hacer los dos el día de hoy.- Le comentó su hermano mayor.

-Bien, estaré afuera.

-Yo y Jūgo nos vamos también contigo, je.- Habló el peliblanco.

-¡Suigetsu no molestes!- Le gritó la pelirroja.

-Cálmate Karin, vamos con Sasuke, no contigo. Zanahoria.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?!

-Si van a hacer escándalos háganlos fuera de mi empresa, no quiero que sus niñerías dañen la imagen de ésta.- Hablo autoritario Madara.

-Sí, sí. Perdón, ya nos vamos. Je, Adiós.- Se despidió Suigetsu.

-Hasta luego Madara-san.- Habló por primera vez Jūgo.

-Hm.

Los cuatro salieron del despacho del Uchiha y se toparon con la pelirrosa quien se dirigía a entregarle unos papeles a su jefe.

-Con permiso.- Les dijo ésta.

Sakura tocó la puerta del despacho, esperó respuesta y cuando le ordenaron pasar abrió la puerta.

-Madara-sama, me han dicho que estos papeles son muy importantes, que debe recibirlos en cuanto antes así que se los he traído de una vez. Lo siento si interrumpí algo importante.

-No te preocupes. Déjamelos en mi escritorio. Los leeré una vez acabe esto.

-Sí.

La chica se retiró de ahí una vez dejó los papeles donde se le había ordenado y al salir se encontró con los cuatro que se había topado anteriormente. Estaban sentados en los sillones que había en frente de su escritorio.

Sin más, Sakura se dirigió a sentarse y seguir hacer su trabajo.

Trataba de ignorar a aquel chico y concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, sin embargo la mirada de éste no se apartaba de ella a pesar de que aquella pelirroja quisiera llamar su atención.

La Haruno no pudo más y decidió levantarse para ir a la cafetería que se encontraba en el primer piso. Sentía la necesidad de ir lejos de él. Le incomodaba estar cerca de él.

Una vez en la cafetería pidió un café capuccino. La verdad se preguntaba por qué Madara la mandaba a otra por café, si el de la empresa estaba delicioso. Bueno, para ella.

-No creo que a Madara le agrade que te vayas en horario de trabajo a descansar y a beber café. Sa ku ra.- Una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Ella se giró para encontrarse nada menos que con la persona que menos quería ver. Sasuke.

-Le he avanzado considerablemente al trabajo, no creo que se moleste.

-Bien pues yo digo que sí, Es una persona muy exigente, me sorprende que trabajes para él. Por lo general siempre contrata personal de calidad.

La pelirrosa se ofendió por aquel comentario y comenzaba a enojarse.

-Pues déjame decirte que el mismo Madara fue quien me pidió que fuera su secretaria.

-Hmp. Aléjate de él.

-¿Por qué debería?

-No es la mejor persona que podrás conocer.

-Mmm, yo eso no lo sé pero hasta ahora se ha comportado muy bien conmigo. De hecho me agrada bastante. Y no parece incomodarle más de lo que a ti mi estatus social.

-¿A sí? Y tú, dime ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Acaso te conoce mejor que yo?

-No pero cuando lo invité a mi casa no me dijo comentarios tan horribles como los que tú algún día me dijiste.

-¿Ha estado en tu casa el imbécil de Madara?- Trataba de contenerse el pelinegro, pero este último comentario de la pelirrosa le hizo enfadar.

-Eh, sí… ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

-¡¿Por qué has dejado que fuera?! ¡Peor aún! ¡Lo has invitado!

-Baja la voz por favor. Nos están viendo.

-Me importa una mierda, Sakura.

-No quiero seguir hablando contigo Sasuke. Iré de regreso a trabajar.

-Vaya, jamás pensé que te estarías revolcando con Madara para obtener un buen puesto en una empresa prestigiosa.

Aquel comentario le había dolido a la chica. Ella no era de aquel tipo de persona. Él la conocía. ¿Cómo podía decirle eso?

-No pienso seguir hablando Sasuke. Si me disculpas me iré.

La pelirrosa con paso apresurado fue al baño, estaba comenzando a dejar caer lágrimas. Odiaba eso, no quería ser así de débil pero siempre fue una persona sentimental a pesar de que actualmente sabía controlarse, en el fondo lo era. Y más con él, siempre lo fue con él.

Entró al baño de mujeres y se limpió las lágrimas. Debía volver a trabajar, debía controlarse. Cuando lo hizo salió de ahí y se dirigió a su lugar.

Al llegar ahí seguían sentados los compañeros de Sasuke. Simplemente les ignoró y empezó a separar unos papeles para después dárselos a su jefe para firmarlos.

Sasuke no volvió.

Dentro del despacho se encontraban Madara e Itachi hablando.

-Piensas que es algo urgente por lo que quieres que vaya de inmediato, ¿No es así?- Pregunto Madara.

-Sí. Están habiendo disputas por ver quién será el amo ya que no te has aparecido ahí luego de varios años.

-Esos idiotas creen que porque no estoy presente ya tienen derecho de proclamar esas tierras. A decir verdad me parece divertido. Cuando vaya estarán rogándome por piedad.

-Te recomiendo actuar pacíficamente. Orochimaru y Kabuto buscan poderío total. Es mejor tener a la mayoría de tu lado.

-No son problema para mi ellos dos, nunca lo han sido. En especial Kabuto.

-Ahora pueden serlo. Orochimaru siempre te ha dado guerra. Kabuto se ha vuelto muy poderoso. Es mejor ser precavidos.

-Bien, siento que no es de preocupar este asunto sin embargo tomaré en cuenta lo que has dicho.

-Te acompañaré cuando vayas.

-No es necesario.

-Lo sé, pero aun así quiero ir de nuevo para asegurarme de algunas cosas.

-Hm. Muy bien, ya te avisaré para ir.

-Sí.

-Entonces ha quedado todo claro.

-Si, por cierto Madara. Tu secretaria…

-La estoy investigando, no te preocupes por ella.

-Ella fue novia de mi hermano en el pasado. No es un ángel normal. No por lo que pudimos encontrar en aquel entonces.

-Hm. Ya lo sé, es por eso que sigo investigando.

-Bien, si es todo me iré. Debo de ir con Sasuke a unos lugares que me dijeron hay muchos demonios. Iremos a eliminarlos.

-Hm. Nos vemos luego.

Itachi salió del despacho y solo encontró afuera a Karin, Jūgo y a Suigetsu. Claro más Sakura quien se encontraba leyendo unos archivos.

-¿Y Sasuke?

-Yo no lo sé, bajó y ya no regresó.- Le respondió Suigetsu.

-Ya nos lo toparemos, vámonos.

Los cuatro se fueron del lugar y aquella sala quedo vacía, solo Sakura se encontraba ahí.

Madara dentro de su despacho se encontraba pensando. Con los codos apoyados en la mesa y sus manos entrelazadas sosteniendo su cabeza.

 **-¿Con que novios eh? Ahora comprendo el comportamiento que tuvo Sakura con él. Hmp. ¿Cómo ese idiota pudo estar con ella? Aún más sabiendo que tener una relación con ella es algo prohibido, vaya que es idiota.**

Tocaron a su puerta y lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Madara-sama, ¿Puedo pasar?- Era ella.

-Sí.

La pelirrosa abrió la puerta y traía con ella unas carpetas con papeles adentro.

-Le he traído estos contratos. Requieren su firma, los ha mandado la empresa Senju.

Sakura se acercó lentamente al escritorio de su jefe y dejo las carpetas encima de éste.

-Sakura, ¿Tienes hambre?

-¿Eh? ¿Disculpe señor?

-¿Quieres salir a comer algo?

-Ahora mismo me dirigía a confirmar unas de las citas que tiene usted programadas… Pero gracias por la invitación.

-Olvida eso, se lo encargaré a alguien más. Vayamos a comer.

Madara se levantó y espero a la chica.

-Pero Madara-sama, yo sé que usted es alguien muy exigente y quiero trabajar muy muy duro en esto para…

-Trabajas muy bien Sakura, pero no soy tan exigente, ¿O sí?

-¡N-no! ¡Exigente no! Buena persona quería decir y, esto… perdón.

-¿Te han dicho algo Sakura?

-No es eso.

-Claro que sí. No hagas caso a lo que Sasuke diga, es un idiota en ocasiones. Deberías saberlo ya.

-¿Sasuke? Uchiha-sama, yo…

-No digas nada, vayamos a comer.

-S-si Madara-sama.

Ambos fueron al primer piso y la pelirrosa solo seguía a su jefe. Este fue hacia afuera y un carro negro les esperaba.

El Uchiha le abrió la puerta del auto a la chica y esta tímidamente subió en él.

El pelinegro fue al lugar del conductor y se adentró.

Sakura se encontraba apreciando aquel auto, era muy lujoso. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a tales lujos. No tenía auto y ella se trasladaba en taxis o tomaba el autobús. Estar dentro de un auto como en el que se encontraba ahora era sin duda un sueño para ella, era casi como en el que se subió con Obito, pero le parecía más agradable el de Madara.

-¿Te gusta, Sakura?

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos rápidamente la Haruno y su cara empezó a ponerse roja.

-S-sí. Es muy lindo.

-Es el que uso para el trabajo.

-¿Cómo? ¿Usted tiene autos para cada ocasión?

-Algo así. No creas que tengo muchos, pero si cuento con varios.

-Vaya, Madara-sama usted posee de muchos privilegios.

-Soy el líder de una de las empresas más poderosas que hay, supongo que es mi pago. ¿No crees?

-Claro.

-Sakura, tus padres ¿Dónde residen ahora?

-¿Me creerá si le digo que no lo sé?

-¿Cómo no vas a saber?

-Me marcaron y me han dicho que se mudaban de nuevo, pero no me dijeron a donde así que no lo sé.

-Hm. No pareces ser muy cercana a ellos.

-Lo soy, pero desde que me fui de casa pareciera que no me toman en cuenta ya.

-Vaya, es raro.

-Lo es.

-¿Te gusta la comida mexicana?

-¡Me encanta!

-Muy bien.

-¿A dónde iremos?

-Se llama La Hacienda. Es un buen restaurante.

-Mmm, no sé cuál es.

-No sueles salir mucho a restaurantes ¿Verdad?

-Sí, pero no a restaurantes tan caros. No puedo darme esos lujos.

-Bien pues hoy irás a uno.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a aquel restaurante. Cuando llegaron Madara le dio las llaves de su auto a un empleado para que lo estacionara.

Ambos entraron al lugar y Sakura pudo apreciar lo bello que era. La decoración era muy linda, candelabros, mesas, sillas. Todo parecía muy lujoso. Se preguntó si acaso ella encajaba en lugares como aquel.

Un señor los llevo a su mesa. Los dos tomaron asiento y el mesero les dio las cartas.

-Puedes irte, te hablo cuando estemos listos.- Dijo Madara.

-Sí señor.

Cuando estuvieron solos Sakura empezó a leer la carta. Habían muchas cosas, no sabía que pedir. Fijo su vista en los precios y palideció. Era sumamente costoso. Decidió pedir la comida más barata que hubiera.

-¿Ya estas lista?

-Sí.

Madara pico un botón y de inmediato el mesero vino a atenderlos.

-Quiero un mochomos rib-eye en término medio, acompañado de una ensalada de betabel con tres quesos.

-Muy bien, ¿Y usted señorita?

-Eh, yo quiero un bisteck normal bien cocido por favor.

-¿Solamente eso?

-Sí, por favor.

-¿Y de tomar?

-Trae una botella de **AurumRed Serie Oro.- Contestó el Uchiha.**

 **-Claro que sí. ¿Desean algo más?**

 **-No por el momento. Puedes retirarte.**

 **-Sí.**

 **-Espero que no te moleste tomar vino, Sakura.**

 **-Hace mucho que no tomo pero no me molesta.**

 **-Bien. En lo que está nuestro pedido quiero que me platiques de ti.**

 **-¿De mí? ¿Qué podría interesarle de mí?**

 **-Si supieras…** **\- Pensó el pelinegro.- Pues platícame, ese collar, tú me dijiste que quién te lo dio ya no estaba aquí. ¿Quién es?**

 **-¿Yo dije eso? Perdón, pero no lo recuerdo.**

 **-Sí, cuando te vi en aquel bosque.**

 **-Recuerdo haberlo visto y platicado con usted. Me pareció un grosero.**

 **-¿A sí?- Comentó divertido.**

 **-Sí. Pero no recuerdo haberle dicho eso… Este collar me lo dieron desde bebé. Desde que tengo memoria lo tengo.**

 **-Hm. Sakura, ¿Nunca te has puesto a pensar en la existencia de ángeles y demonios?**

-Mmm, pues yo creo que sí existen.

-¿Por qué crees eso?

-Veo que le interesan mucho estos temas Uchiha-sama.

-Madara.

-¿Eh?

-Dime Madara.

-Madara-sama.

-Mejor.

-Pues no lo sé, yo creo que he visto.

-¿Por qué?

-Verá, le voy a platicar. Pero esto quedará entre nosotros. Nunca le he dicho esto a nadie más que a mis padres. Es algo que es raro e incluso no creo que me crea.

-Te escucho.

-Bien, cuando era pequeña, me encontraba en un parque. Eran como las 6:00 de la tarde. Me acuerdo que mi madre ya me había llamado para ir a casa así que me dirigía a ir con ella, pero algo pasó. Sentí que alguien me cargó y yo quería gritar pero no podía, luego voltee a ver quién me cargaba y era un señor, normal, pensé que me estaban secuestrando para venderme o algo pero luego él empezó a cambiar, le empezaron a salir cuernos, su cara se empezó a deformar y yo tuve mucho miedo. Me voltee para no verlo y quería gritar, sin embargo algo me lo impedía. Luego de la nada caí. Voltee y vi a otro señor, con alas, unas alas muy grandes y blancas. Él empezó a luchar contra quien me cargó primero y yo pensé que era un ángel, me dijo "corre con tu padre" y así lo hice. Cuando llegué con mis padres les conté lo que pasó y yo pensé que iban a pensar que me lo imagine mientras jugaba pero pusieron cara de horror. En especial mi padre, parecía desorientado. Luego le ordenó a mi mamá que fuéramos a casa rápidamente. Y así fue. Llegamos a casa mi mamá y yo, ella empezó a poner cosas raras y a tirar agua por toda la casa. Más tarde llegó mi papá con comida como si nada hubiera pasado.

Sakura terminó de contar su relato y Madara le veía con cara seria.

-¿Y ya nunca te pasó algo similar?

-No. A partir de ese momento mi padre me dijo que por nada del mundo me quitara este collar. No sé por qué, pero le he obedecido.

-¿Nunca has pensado que quizás ese señor con cuernos era un demonio que te quería a ti para algún propósito?

-Sí, bueno algo así. Pero traté de ya no pensar en ese tema.

-Hm.

-¿Por qué tanta insistencia en esto?

-Porque…

-Permiso, traigo su comida.- Interrumpió el mesero.

Les puso la comida en sus respectivos lugares y les sirvió del vino.

-Gracias.- Le dijo la pelirrosa.

-De nada señorita. Me retiro.

El mesero salió del lugar y quedaron solos de nuevo.

Empezaron a comer en silencio.

-¡Está muy delicioso!

-Hm. Me alegra que te gustara.

-Sí.

Madara cortó un pedazo de su corte y lo puso en el plato de Sakura.

-¿Eh?

-Prueba.

-S-sí.

Madara observaba como la pelirrosa agarraba con el tenedor el pedazo de carne y se lo metía a la boca, como lo masticaba y lo disfrutaba.

-Mmm, esto esta exquisito. Es la mejor carne que he probado.

-Sí, es muy buena. ¿Quieres probar ensalada también?

Sakura busco entre la mesa su ensalada pero no la veía, solo vio una torre que parecía un postre color morado con blanco.

-¿Dónde está?

-Es la torre que acabas de ver.

¿Eso es una ensalada?

-Sí.

-Oh, solo conocía las ensaladas de lechuga o de atún, ya sabe. Las comunes.

El Uchiha cortó y puso un poco de ensalada en el plato de su acompañante.

-Ten, prueba.

De nueva cuenta la observó.

-¡Ahh, delicioso! De verdad.

-No has tomado a tu vino casi. ¿No te gustó?

-Claro que sí, pero me da temor pasarme y ponerme mal… Usted sabe…

-No pasa nada, vigilaré que no te pases.

-Uhm… bien, pero si pasa algo usted será responsable.

Así siguieron ambos, hablando de cosas triviales, nada importante. Hasta que Madara notó algo extraño en su secretaria, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

-Madara-kun, ¿Le confieso algo?

-Hm.

-Yo, al principio pensé que usted era muy atractivo.

-¿Y ya no lo piensas?

-Mierda, sí. Siempre que lo veo lo pienso.

-Hm. Veo que te has pasado de copas, Sakura.

-No, no. Estoy bien, de verdad.

-No lo estás, será mejor irnos.

Sakura tomo de golpe lo que quedaba en su copa sonrojándose aún más.

-¿Ya me va a dejar en casa?

-Sí. Necesitas componerte.

-Pero no quiero que me deje aún.

-¿Por qué no?

-Me agrada su compañía. Me siento bien.

-Bien pues mañana en el trabajo me verás de nuevo.

-No, no me deje aún. No quiero. Por favor. Si me deja no estaré feliz y pensaré en él.

-¿En quién?

-En él, en el idiota que más amé y que hoy me molestó.

-¿En…?

-Sasuke.

-Hm.

-Él me dijo cosas de usted, pero no le creí. Usted es buen hombre no como él. Usted me agrada más que él.

-Vámonos Sakura. Debes descansar.

-¡Madara-kun!

Madara toco el botón de nuevo y el mesero apareció en unos segundos.

-¿Sí señor?

-Ya nos vamos, quiero la cuenta.

-Sí. Aquí tiene.- El mesero le pasó la tableta que contenía la cuenta.

-Bien, te he puesto el diez por ciento de propina. Saldremos por la puerta privada. Avisa que traigan mi auto.

-De inmediato.

El mesero salió y los dejó. Sakura parecía adormilada. Efectos del alcohol pensó el pelinegro.

-Señor, el auto está afuera ya.

-Bien.

-Que tenga lindo día.

-Puedes marcharte.

-Sí.

-Sakura, vámonos.

-¡Sí!

La chica intentó pararse pero sus piernas estaban inestables.

-Vaya que te hace mal el alcohol. Ven.

El Uchiha se acercó a la Haruno y la levantó en sus brazos. Se dirigió a la salida y encontró su carro encendido. Metió a su secretaria en el asiento copiloto y le abrochó el cinturón de seguridad. Luego se dirigió a su lugar, checo que todo estuviera un su lugar y arrancó.

-Madara por favor no me lleves a mi casa.

-¿Y te llevo a la mía? Ja, sonaría bien en otra ocasión. Te dejaré en tu casa.

-No por favor, siento algo dentro de mi mal cuando pienso en mi casa.

-Te encuentras mal es normal que sientas así.

El azabache no recibió respuesta pues su acompañante se quedó dormida. Él simplemente se dirigió al domicilio de la chica y cuando llegaron trato de despertarla más no pudo. Tuvo que cargarla de nuevo.

-Sakura estamos afuera de tu casa, despierta para que abras la puerta y te pueda dejar.

La nombrada no respondió.

-Hm.

Madara trato de ponerla en pie, y cuando logró equilibrarla abrió su bolsa buscando las llaves de la chica. Las encontró rápidamente. Abrió la puerta, cargó a la pelirrosa y se adentró en la casa.

A penas puso un pie dentro de la casa sintió algo extraño. No estaba sola la casa, había alguien más. Y no era un simple humano normal.

Alarmado salió de la casa y metió a Sakura en su auto de nuevo. Una vez la dejó asegurada se adentró de nuevo en la casa de la pelirrosa. Se dirigió a donde sentía esta presencia. Se encontraba en el cuarto de ella.

Entro rápidamente y vio que se trataba de un demonio en su forma normal. Un demonio corriente él les decía.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- Preguntó un dominante Madara.

El demonio retrocedió cuando vio quien se encontraba frente a él.

-Por un ángel. Aquí habita uno, debo matarla y comerla. Ha sido buena suerte encontrar uno por aquí.

-Ese ángel me pertenece.

-¿Ya te la has comido? Pero claro, eres Uchiha Madara, como no desperdiciarías esa oportunidad. ¡Déjanos unos a nosotros! Maldito.

-No me la he comido ni lo haré. Ella me pertenece y la cuidaré por ser mía. Ahora, te has metido con ella. Supongo que sabes que pasará.

-¡No soy alguien fácil!

El demonio se abalanzó contra Madara y en ese momento el Uchiha extendió su brazo y en el apareció un arma muy característica de él. Parecía un abanico gigante. De manera rápida acabo con la vida de aquel demonio.

Saco su celular y marco un número.

-Obito, necesito que vengas a esta dirección rápido. Tengo un trabajo para ti.

Dicho esto colgó y esperó por su colega.

Salió de la casa para ver cómo se encontraba la chica. Notó que seguía dormida y se encontraba bien.

En un par de minutos llegó Obito quien bajó rápidamente de su auto para ir con Madara.

-¿Qué pasa Madara?

-He matado a un demonio dentro de la casa de Sakura, encárgate de eliminar su cadáver y de limpiar cualquier rastro.

-Sí, pero, ¿Qué hacía un demonio aquí? No es común que ataquen, y menos ahora que hay alerta.

-Venía por Sakura.

Obito calló y se dio cuenta que Sakura se encontraba durmiendo en el carro de Madara.

-¿Estabas con ella?

-Sí. Pero sentí a este demonio y lo he aniquilado.

-¿Por qué está dormida? ¿La has noqueado por lo sucedido?

-No. Obito deja de hacer tantas preguntas y haz lo que te he dicho.

-Ya veo por qué no me quieres decir, la verdad no me sorprende que lo estés haciendo ya con Sakura. Siempre te ha gustado lo prohibido.

-No lo estoy haciendo con Sakura. Cállate de una vez y haz lo que te ordené, Obito.

-Bien. No esperes por mí. En cuanto termine el asunto iré a tu departamento a dejarte las llaves de ella.

-Me iré entonces.

-Madara.

-¿Qué?

-Cuídala.

-Hm. ¿Acaso no lo haría?

-Iré a acabar rápido con esto. Te veo ahorita.

Obito entró en la casa de la pelirrosa a limpiar y a deshacerse del cuerpo ya muerto de aquel demonio.

-Vaya, con que uno corriente. Qué extraño.

Hizo unos sellos con las manos y de repente apareció un gran agujero que en el fondo parecía tener color rojo. Lanzó al demonio dentro y en cuanto cayó otros demonios lo empezaron a devorar. Cerró aquel agujero y terminó de limpiar cualquier rastro.

Cuando terminó cerro la casa y se dirigió al departamento de Madara.

Madara quien ya había llegado a su departamento, cargó a Sakura hasta su cama y la depositó en ella suavemente, ya se iba a alejar de ahí cuando los brazos de la chica lo atraparon y lo atrajeron muy cerca de ella.

La chica empezó a decir varias cosas que el Uchiha no pudo comprender. No se le entendía. Cuando intento zafarse, la chica apretó más el amarre y de un momento a otro lo atrajo más y más hasta que sus labios se tocaron. El azabache no hizo nada por quitarse, simplemente se quedó quieto. La pelirrosa lo acerco más y unieron sus labios. Madara la besó, sabía que ella no estaba consciente de sus actos pero simplemente se dejó llevar y le besó.

Los brazos de ella cayeron y el pelinegro se liberó del agarre. Se alejó de su rostro y se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Apreciándola.

Era sumamente hermosa. Le atraía y lo aceptaba. No sabía por qué pero le comenzaba a gustar al Uchiha. Tenía en cuenta que ambos se conocían desde hace muy poco tiempo y que además era estrictamente prohibido relacionarse de esa manera ángeles con demonios. Pero le daba igual, era Madara Uchiha. Obtenía lo que quería. Lo prohibido le gustaba. Ella le gustaba. Le pertenecía, la cuidaría y protegería.

Se levantó de su lugar cuando escucho que tocaban el timbre. Seguramente era Obito.

Abrió la puerta y su colega se adentró en el departamento.

-Aquí tienes las llaves.

-¿Dejaste todo bien?

-Todo en orden.

-Bien.

-Me iré, tengo cosas que hacer mañana y quiero descansar.

-Hm.

-Nos vemos. Saluda a Sakura de mi parte.

-Adiós Obito.

Madara cerró la puerta del departamento y fue a cambiarse de ropas por unas más cómodas. Se preguntó si debía hacer lo mismo con su invitada pero desecho rápidamente la idea. Quizás ella lo tomaría mal.

Una vez que se cambió, fue al baño y después fue al sillón que se encontraba frente a la cama. Se acostó y se dispuso a dormir no sin antes echarle un ojo a la chica, cuando vio que todo estaba bien cerró los ojos y quedó dormido.

* * *

Final del capítulo número cinco.

¡Gracias a quienes siguen la historia! Trataré de actualizar más seguido y hacer los capítulos más largos.

¡Perdón por haber tardado tanto en actualizar! He tenido muchos problemas estos días + me he enfermado y lastimado por lo que no podía usar la computadora pero aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo. Lo hice más largo en recompensa. ¡Lo siento! Trataré de que no sea así en el futuro.

 **Vampire Andrea:** Perdón por la demora, tuve varios inconvenientes que me impidieron actualizar antes, pero al fin pude jaja. Estuve pensando y creo que sí pondré a los Senju como ángeles. Se vería muy rara la historia si no lo fueran. Espero te siga gustando la historia, ya se va estableciendo mas la relación entre ambos. Veamos como se desarrollan;-) Un gusto leer tus reviews. ¡Gracias!

-Dilirx~


End file.
